


Fresh Meat

by myriadofnothing



Category: Oz (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Oz Fusion, Alternate Universe - Prison, Coercion, Community: teenwolfkink, M/M, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriadofnothing/pseuds/myriadofnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale runs the white gang in Oswald State Penitentiary's Emerald City.  He likes the new, scared blond boy, and Peter has connections to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Meat

Fresh meat.

That's all Peter can think when the new transfers to Emerald City walk in with their square pile of sheets and single roll of toilet paper. He leans on the rail of the second floor balcony. The one leading the line of inmates is little more than a kid. He has a thick tousle of curly blond hair, wide mouth, and wide eyes rubbernecking the large open area and free roaming inmates of Em City. The look on his face is shell-shocked, timid anxiety and awe and none of the defensive swagger of many inmates, just goody obedience to the COs directing them to their pods.

He wears a loose, stiff gray t-shirt, the same color as the hard prison floors. Peter wants to see what's under it; is he lean muscled on that tall, lanky frame, or soft and round and maybe downy furred? Peter feels his bottom lip with his tongue pensively, hungrily.

The kid goes up the far staircase to a pod on the balcony- Boyd's. Good. Peter looks around the first floor and spots Boyd around a table with others of the black gang. Later then, sometime before lockdown for the night, when Boyd's alone and they can chat privately.

* * *

“Hey,” Peter says in his best innocuous voice, “Mind if I sit here?”

Isaac glances up from his lunch tray, but doesn't meet his eyes. He shrugs.

“Peter Hale.” He holds out his hand. Isaac pauses and searches Peter's face, then takes his hand. He gives a firm clasped shake, but all Peter feels is his soft, long fingers hiding behind a bluff.

Peter sits. “I saw last night Boyd giving you shit, taking your stuff.”

“This morning he stole my watch,” Isaac admits.

“That sucks. He tried the same shit with me when I first got here.” Lie.

Isaac pokes at his food. “What'd you do?”

“I went to McManus, asked him to switch me to another pod.”

That catches Isaac's attention. “And he did?” he asks, incredulous.

“Yeah sure. Just don't say it has to do with Boyd.”

Isaac nods seriously, taking Peter's advice to heart.

Peter holds back a smile.

* * *

Isaac gathers his sheets off the top bunk. He goes to step past Boyd to the pod door but Boyd grabs him by the back of the neck. “So you ratted on me?” he says quietly into Isaac's face.

“No...” Isaac protests, holding his linens between them like a shield.

Peter jerks the door open and leans against the frame.

“Back off,” he snaps lazily.

Boyd releases Isaac and turns slowly to Peter. “Who you telling to back off?”

“You, boy.”

“Oh yeah? Make me back off.” Boyd advances.

Correctional Officer Allison Argent steps into the pod between them. “Play nice,” she says lightly.

Isaac scoots out, casting Boyd an uneasy look.

* * *

Peter drops his nice guy act when they get back to his pod. He reaches for Isaac and strokes his hand up his throat.

“Your ass is mine now, Lahey,” he says with a small smile.

Isaac freezes. The look of betrayal and alarm on his face is priceless.


End file.
